


Who are you?

by MissMarauder



Series: My Yandere-Chan [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, How Do Tags Work?, I guess I'm also bad at tags, Male!Osana, Mentions of Murder, Obsession, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: "Osano didn’t know why she was on his mind, or who she even was. He saw her walking through the school a lot of the time. Head held down and hands clasped together in front of her."Or Osano tries to figure out what's going on in Ayano's mind.(I'm not good in summaries)





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Yandere-Dev! I do NOT own Yandere Simulator and therefore don't own these characters. 
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language and though I'd like to admit I'm quite good at it, I still make mistakes from time to time so keep that in mind please.
> 
> P.P.S: One of my first fanfictions ever (I have some post on fanfiction.net but I kinda forgot my password, hence why I'm here now) so I'm not really that good in writing stories.

**** She had long black hair that she held in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She had grey eyes, which were so beautiful but also oh so emotionless. She had pretty long legs despite still being a petite woman. Her curves were average but still perfect as they matched her body perfectly. 

Osano didn’t know why she was on his mind, or who she even was. He saw her walking through the school a lot of the time. Head held down and hands clasped together in front of her. 

He had often asked Taro, his best friend, if perhaps he knew this girl. It was a shame he didn’t. But Osano didn’t give up. So he went to one of the Rainbow Six: Kokona Haruka.

She smiled up at him and told him that yes, she knew the girl. Osano was surprised when he was told that Ayano, as he learned was the girl’s name, had often helped Kokona when she was in trouble. 

But Osano knew Kokona wasn’t as dumb as she looked. She had asked him teasingly if, perhaps, he had a crush on Ayano. He had of course denied this. Maybe even insulted Kokona for even thinking such things. He just hoped Kokona wasn’t offended by him.

When Osano and Taro were sitting at the fountain at lunch time, Ayano entered the plaza. Taro noticed him looking at her and nudged him in the side. “Why don’t you just go and talk to her. She won’t kill you.” “Maybe she will… And why would I want to talk to her!” He stood up abruptly, letting his bento fall onto the ground.

Ayano noticed this and stopped midway to look at him. She showed no emotion on her face when she looked at Osano. Osano however, had the feeling he had stopped breathing. He felt his cheeks heat up and tried to divert his eyes to something else, but couldn’t. He was mesmerised by her features.

Ayano clearly wasn’t, as she looked away and resumed her path to the Rainbow six. Osano felt his heartbeat in his chest going crazy. He was still looking at her when Taro shoved his fallen bento in his hands.

“You dropped this. I guess you were too busy staring at Ayano to pick it up.” He said with a smirk on his face. Osano growled and stomped away after looking at Ayano once more.

Honestly, Osano thought he was going mad. What was that what he was feeling every time he saw Ayano? He actually knew perfectly well what these feelings were, but just didn’t want to admit to them. 

“Osano, please wait.” Oh great, Taro had decided to follow him. “What do you want?” Taro arched his eyebrow. “Don’t play dumb with me, we both know you have a crush on her.” Osano looked down. “She probably thinks I’m a weirdo.. I mean.. I can’t even say anything when she’s standing 35 feet away from me.”

Taro laid his hand on Osano’s shoulder. “I meant what I said, go talk to her.” He looked pretty serious. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“Everything” Osano answered. 

Then Ayano, together with Kokona and Saki, walked past them and for a moment Osano thought he saw her eyes flicker to him. He kept looking at her retreating back until he could no longer see it. 

That was the moment Osano knew he got it bad, even though he barely knew her. The few things he knew about her were her name and how she looked. Her hair that swung as she walked kept showing up in his mind. 

Oh, how Osano wished she would talk to him. He could get to know her, learn the real Ayano behind the pretty face. What did she like to do in her free time? Was she much like the Rainbow Six or was she completely the opposite? Does she have any siblings? Who were her parents? Did she have the same feelings for him as he had for her?

“I’m actually surprised that she and Kokona are friends. I’ve never seen them talking before.” Taro’s voice broke him out of his thought. He too looked at the place were Ayano and the other two girls just walked around the corner. “Kokona said Ayano helped her a great deal once. What it was she wouldn’t tell me though.”

Osano then realised how open he had been for the last few minutes. “Why would I care though? It’s not like I like Ayano or something!” He turned to face his friend and scowled at him. 

Taro smirked however. He hummed unconvinced and raised his eyebrows. “You sure?”

“Oh just shut up, you baka!” With that Osano turned around and stalked away.

* * *

That boy. He kept looking at her when he thought no one was looking. Unfortunately for him, Ayano saw almost everything at every time. 

She knew from Kokona that his name was Osano. She kept praising him and told her that she would like to introduce Ayano to him. Ayano however turned that down. She was much more interested in his friend.

Taro. Senpai. Her senpai. He was so handsome. He made her feel things. She liked those feelings. She wanted to keep feeling them. And she only felt that way was when she was close to him. The only problem: she didn’t dare to say anything to him, afraid to embarrass herself.

Ayano knew however, that she wasn’t the only one. When Kokona wasn’t talking about Osano, she was swooning over senpai. Her senpai! Ayano simply couldn’t allow that, but she had to be close to her in order to eliminate her. 

That Osano boy. He could be useful too. He was, after all, her senpai’s best friend. He looked willing enough to be friends with her. She would be close to senpai when she was friends with Osano.

Yes, Osano would help her a great deal. Even if he didn’t know about it.

* * *

Even with the facade she was holding, she didn’t trust Ayano. You could never know what she was thinking, and that scared Kokona.

Ayano, Kokona had to admit, was a very pretty girl. Several boys watched her, but she didn’t seem to notice. If she did, she didn’t let it show. Ayano also had some kind of.. creepy atmosphere around her. 

She didn’t understand why Osano was interested in her. But, if they got together, maybe Ayano would change. So she was determined to get them together.

Maybe she also did it to keep Ayano’s mind off Taro. But who could blame her? No one wants a rival for the boy they love. 

When Ayano left them alone, Saki turned to Kokona. “Why are we doing this again?” “For Osana! That guy is head over heels for her.” Saki stared. “I can see that, but she is clearly not returning those feelings.” “We could help her get those feelings!”

* * *

_ A week later… _

Kokona had been missing for a few days. Osano knew something was going on, because Kokona liked to let people know what she had been up to and now nobody had heard of her since four days ago. Saki was slowly becoming worse with the day, sick with worry.

Osano noticed that Saki kept shooting heated looks at Ayano. He didn’t understand why. What had Ayano to do with Kokona’s disappearance. So he asked.

“I know Ayano was one of the last persons to be seen with her. Hell, the last thing I heard of Kokona was that she was going to visit Ayano!” “You think Ayano could just make Kokona disappear?” “I don’t know what she did, but look at her! She’s hiding things, I just know it!”

Osano looked at Ayano from where he was standing with Saki. She looked happy. Or at least, not emotionless. Which was indeed a bit odd. But still, he couldn’t see what she had to do with Kokona being gone.

“She has the right to keep secrets if she wants to, you know.” “I just don’t trust her!” Saki was almost fuming at this point. Taro walked up to them and, upon seeing the state Saki was in, said to them: “I don’t want to disturb you, but I’m going to take Saki away from here so she can chill a bit out.” And away they went.

Osano looked at the fountain, to Ayano, again. This time, she was also looking at him. After staring at each other for a little while, her mouth slowly began showing a smile. Not a big one, but still. 

It suited her.

He walked up to her. “You should smile more often.” She raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?” “You look pretty when you do.” Silence. “Not that I think you’re really pretty or something! Someone else probably does! Don’t get the wrong idea dummy!”

Ashamed, Osano rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks blazing. He had screwed up. She probably thought he was crazy.

A giggle. Giggle? He looked up. Ayano was giggling. At him! He beamed. He had made her giggle! He, Osano, had made Ayano, someone who he had never seen express any emotion, giggle! Pride filled him at the sight. 

“And who, if I may ask, might find me pretty when I smile?” She stared at him. Osano didn’t know what to say. Should he confess? Now? No. He couldn’t do that. “I.. I think Taro likes it.. Imaybelikeittoo.” 

Her eyes started to light up. Mumbling to herself: “Senpai thinks I’m pretty.” She giggled again, turned around and walked away.

Osano’s smile fell. She missed the last of what he said, which he was a bit grateful for. He wasn’t ready yet to let her know of his attraction to her. But she was clearly happy when he mentioned his best friend. Did she.. like Taro? Defeated, Osano walked to where he thought he could find Taro and Saki.

* * *

Killing Kokona was almost to easy. Luring her to her house with an excuse and then in her basement where she had hid her knife. Ayano remembered her screams, her begging, the blood gushing out of her chest after she stabbed it multiple times. She didn’t expect that killing her rivals could make her feel so.. good. Powerful. 

She was one step closer to her senpai. A step closer to finally making him hers. Forever. But there were still other people that formed a danger to her and senpai’s happy ending. She would have to get rid of them too.

Saki suspected too much. She also needed to be eliminated. Ayano didn’t think that would be too difficult though.

And then Osano. He was her senpai’s best friend. By the conversation she had with him earlier, she discovered he liked her. She hoped it wouldn’t form a problem. She would have to kill him if that was the case. And she didn’t want more work to do to have her senpai for herself.

* * *

Osano was in a bit of a conflict. He needed to know if Ayano liked Taro, but he didn’t know how he was to find out. Should he just walk up to her and ask? 

When school ended Osano had made up his mind. He was just going to follow his gut and ask her. He found her fast when he came out of the school. But she was walking rather quickly and thus he followed her. 

He recognized this path. Did she live close to Taro? Ayano suddenly came to a stop. She hid behind a tree and seemed to stare at something. Osano looked closer at the object of her staring. It wasn’t just something, it was his best friend! She was following Taro! More prove wasn’t needed. He had his answer. Ayano clearly liked Taro.

He saw Taro entering his house. He heard a sigh coming from Ayano and saw her turn around. She had a dreamy look in her eyes, but, upon seeing him standing there, she froze. The smile slipped from her face and then she was in front of him. He was suddenly filled with fright.

“How much did you see?” Her eyes and cold voice held him prison, prompting him to answer her question. “I’m afraid everything. Do you like him? Why? What does he have that I don’t?” He was desperate. She seemed so obsessed with Taro. Osano liked his friend, he really did, but he just couldn’t see what it was that was attracting so many girls to him. Were it the smarts? The book that he was always reading?

He was yanked forward and into an alley. “He makes me feel… But you won’t understand.” She backed him into the wall and had one hand behind her back. “Could you at least try to explain?” She smirked. “I could, but I don’t want to. You, however, have seen too much. I can’t risk letting you get out of here to tell _my senpai_ about this.” He didn't miss the way she said 'my senpai'.

Osano got really scared now. “What.. what do you mean?”

She took a step closer so they were almost chest to chest.

“I can’t let you live.”

Before he could really register the words, he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a knife. He followed the hand and arm attached to it. Ayano. She had just stabbed him. 

He looked at her face again. Her eyes were the last thing he saw, before his world fell black and he knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was a bit rushed, but as the story came along I was struggling with how I was going to end it. Hope you can forgive me! If you want to see other pairings with Ayano, please let me know! Also let me know if something caught your eye. Kudo's and comments are appreciated.


End file.
